


Realization

by IHazFandoms, MikaylaPier



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dimensions, Forest of Gethin, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), M/M, realms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHazFandoms/pseuds/IHazFandoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaylaPier/pseuds/MikaylaPier
Summary: After saving Quentin from the Forest of Gethin, Peter finally talks to David King, who he may know more than he think he does.
Relationships: David King/OC, David King/Original Male Character(s)





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring IHazFandoms as Peter Dechart and Mikayla Pier as David King.  
> This is written as an alternating roleplay between us.  
> We've done our best to make it easier to read as a story.

The lunchroom was not as full as I expected it to be but it was towards the end of the day. There were no more lunch periods remaining. When I was a freshman, I always felt bad that the seniors had to eat last and much later in the day. I always wondered how they got through the morning and if they ever got used to being so hungry. As a sophomore, I thought I'd die before the bell rang for my class to head to the lunchroom so I started bringing snacks to eat before. Now, as a junior, I still do the same thing. It's hard to break a habit I've had for the past 3 years.

The reason I was here and not in class is because of something that just happened earlier today. 

The town I live in is actually the only part of this world. Nothing else exists outside of the borders. Of course, the residents don't know that. It never crossed their minds as no one ever wanted to leave. It has everything it needed. It was created so it could function that way. 

Now, this town wasn't known for disappearances so when Ariana Miller, age 11, was nowhere to be found, it sent everyone into a panic. The search began a few months ago, back in November and everyone was worried that she might have frozen in the cold night. Ariana could not be found.

It's now February soif she truly had gotten lost in the night, she has to be dead due to the weather. I doubt she has the survival skills to stay alive but part of me wishes she does and she is somewhere warm. As long as she didn't wander into the Forest of Gethin, I believe she could be alright. 

It wasn't until recently I found the secret of the forest. It was a wonderful forest that seemed to go on forever and no one dared to go far. The forest _wouldn't_ let them. 

One of my best friends, Quentin Smith, had gone missing a few days ago and I felt like it was my responsibility to find him and the town didn't see a reason to. I found him deep in the forest in a cabin only some were able to find. 

I don't know what was wrong with him. He had gone insane. His hair was messier than usual, he was covered in dirt, and seemed to give off an evil energy. I don't know what the woman who ran that organization did to him but something _did_ happen. Quentin doesn't remember and if he did, I doubt he'd want to share it. 

We made our way out of the forest just before school started this morning. Everyone knew I was on a search for Quentin so no one else freaked out that I didn't attend school that day. I took him to my house and cared for him. I was surprised on how easily it was to calm him. He was pretty eager to return, despite my hesitancy as he just spent the past fear days in a strange place doing who knows what because he doesn't. 

The second to last class had already begun by the time we had arrived at school. The people in the office told us to go to the lunchroom. There were many students there just talking with friends, making out in corner, sitting on tables, and playing games. From what we were told, it was for various groups to get work done but there was no staff member to keep everyone under control. It wasn't crazy though. 

Some of Quentin's friends were happy that he returned and were in deep conversation with him. I watched from a few tables away because I did not want to intrude on a conversation not meant for me. I respected that want. 

My eyes shifted to another student, sitting on a table, also observing different people. I couldn't help but stare at David King. I was conflicted on how I felt about the senior as our past was full of interesting things. 

After awhile, I approach David, who saw me coming and shifted to the right to make room for me.. I don't feel bad for not telling him anything, as we haven't even spoken outside of one interaction relating to prom, but he knew more than anyone else. I didn't know this though as the version of him who did know everything, I threw off of a room in anger that he hurt those I cared about. It's surprising after all this time, I trust him. 

"Hey David" I say, awkwardly and a little hesitant. 

I so badly wanted to call him by a nickname but this version of him wasn't the one I had known.

* * *

David looked up at him, whose eyes were on Quentin. There was something about the boy in the beanie that was intriguing but he still didn't like him. He doesn't hate him like he used to, which was for a stupid reason, but still. 

Prom was so near but the girl who had asked him, Jessie Austin, hadn't talked to him since the last fundraiser. He also hadn't told Peter about who he was. He was the same one he had killed for vengeance. 

He hasn't dared approach the boy he had loved because of a fear that he still hated him. David hadn't been the nicest person in the world they had come from.

"Hey," he responded with the same awkwardness, "I see you rescued Smith. You seem to really care about him"

 _Yes of course he did._ David thought. 

The fact Peter Dechart cared so much is why David attacked Quentin Smith and Dwight Fairfield. It was out of jealousy. It was a stupid kind of jealousy too. They didn't do anything except exist. 

But this was in a different world. People can cross over and travel through the dimensions and the next world can change where they land but don't change events that have happened. David had graduated from the Benedict Baker Memorial High School and then later, got thrown off of a roof. Here he is now: back in school. He doesn't mind it. There is a stereotype that jocks aren't supposed to be smart or like school but he cared a lot about his academics. 

* * *

While this was true that I cared a lot about Quentin, I cared more for the person I was speaking to. Me and Quentin dated but it didn't work out due to some trust issues. He wishes to get back with me and I wishes the same. I can't always go back and believe we're both happier as just friends. It failed with...well, I left Mihael, my son, behind and he was only 6. I regret that deeply and want to believe I could be a great father but clearly I was too weak. Again, what world I'm in determines my age so that's the explanation for why I, a high school student could have a child. Of course, it was through adoption. 

There was something about David now that I have fallen for. He's kinder, his smiles are genuine, and seemed like he actually cared more about other people's well-being than his own. Last time, when I dated a version of him, he was obsessive and creepy. Now, he's a completely different person. He was dating Jessie. I shouldn't even be talking to him but I am.

"Yeah I did. I couldn't just leave him."

I am a hypocrite as in this twisted game we had to play, I left my best friend to die (but he didn't really die as none of us really did) for Bryan who wasn't really there. I don't even know who Bryan is at this point. He's become unimportant.

* * *

"So you found him The Forest of Gethin. How did you know he'd be there?" he asked, his eyes still on the boy in the beanie.

As the disappearances in the town were so low, David never considered someone might be in the forest. He's only been in there on short hikes with his mother and never thought about going in to investigate how strange it really was. 

* * *

I sighed. 

It was a lot more complicated than even I expected. It was an endless forest with no exit but it opened up for me.

"I am not sure exactly. I just followed clues into that forest."

I didn't trust him enough to tell him I was given a tip off by an unknown stranger. I had my suspicions on who it was but the person is someone who I know will be in trouble if I said anything. No one in the Author's realm was allowed to influence the story in different dimensions. This person has already done too much. 

But it was only a guess.

* * *

"Do you think it has to do with Ariana's disappearance?" David finally looked at Peter who, sadly, was not looking at him.

He's always been an observer. He first noticed Peter when he had tripped and fallen in the hallway of the Benedict Baker Memorial High School. No one helped him up and David was just so interested in his reaction. 

But they're not in that school. They're in a different one in a different dimension. He still remembers everything of course. 

This was the first time, since being thrown off the roof, David was looking at the person next to him. Now, he's noticing the conflicting emotions in Peter's eyes.

* * *

I don't know how Ariana died or went missing or whatever happened to her. It was so mysterious. Even more mysterious than the identity of Kira and that was a case that I had worked on over two hundred years ago, technically but who's counting? 

Time works differently in the different realms. I've been 17. I've been 33. I've been 27. Even though David is a senior and I'm a junior, I'm older on this technicality. 

I smiled to myself thinking about cases I've worked on as a detective. I worked to find the identity of Kira. I worked to find evidence against Matthew Patrick that he killed the children in the back room of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I even worked collect evidence against David King, yes the person next to me, when he had attempted murder. I was supposed to testify against him but then I didn't. I still don't know why. 

* * *

David has seen some crazy things since his time at the Benedict Baker Memorial High School. That was years ago. He's spent a long time following the boy next to him from world to world, never able to catch him. He came here and this...He is changed. David changed before when he met Peter but turned dark. Again, it's amazing.

"I just hope her family can get through it. It's freezing outside...if she is out there, she's alive and suffering or already dead. Let's not hope for the worst."

The old him would probably love the idea of her suffering but the reformed him is concerned. He's worried. 

* * *

I'm surprised he had said that. The David I knew from BBMHS was a bully and I didn't approach him. The David from the alternative high school, he was kinder, yes, but _obsessive_. I see that version of him in this current one. But an even better one...have I truly fallen for David King-Smithson again?

"Wow David. I didn't expect you to feel that about anyone!"

He could've felt these things about me but his intentions were quite different. 

* * *

He gives a nervous laugh. 

"I've gotten better at social things. I-" he hesitated, "changed once, in a horrible way. I didn't want that to happen again." 

He said it. If Peter was smart enough, he'd get the hint

* * *

That could only mean one thing.

"Holy shit...."

I shift away from him remembering some of the last things David had said to me. His expression was enough to break me. I made a choice to let go and let him fall but how could he be back here? The one I knew should be dead. Yet, here he is, remembering everything. 

* * *

He looked shocked at his reaction. This was the true Peter. 

"No, look! I've went through the same thing Quentin did. After you uh threw me off of that roof, I ended up in that forest. The woman took me in and helped reform me and get rid of the anger and hatred for Smith and Fairfield. Based on Smith's look now, it didn't work out as well as it did for me. I guess it can turn people dark too." 

David would've moved closer to him but he can't be sure that he still liked him.

* * *

I sighed. That's why he reminded me of the David I had loved. That's why I still look at him as if we were still together. I don't move back to him because he has a girlfriend and I don't want to seem like I'm checking out her man, even if I am. 

"Then, I'm glad I saved Quentin. It's in my nature to try to save people. I regret what I've done which is why I'm making it up all to myself by doing music at the dance."

I've wanted, so badly, to return to music but after playing a song that expressed my feelings about someone and then being overheard, made me not want to play for anyone anymore. But since I have no one to threaten me, I can finally do something for me. 

* * *

(changing to David's perspective) 

I tense at the mention of prom. I don't have a date and he is going...but not with me. I hadn't told him about Jessie which is why, I think, he's acting like I'm in a relationship. I can tell by his body language. I've known him for too long. 

"About that, I'm not going with Jessie. I accepted without realizing the person I wanted to ask was going. I just didn't expect it from them."

I wanted to kiss him but I hold back because of the students in the lunchroom. 

I care a lot about my reputation and what other people think of me. I'm an athlete so of course I'm popular. I'm scared of what people would think if I suddenly showed affection for someone who wasn't my "girlfriend".

* * *

That made my day. I didn't show it though. My feelings for David were unknown to anyone.

"I'm going to respect your privacy and not ask who it is. I didn't really want to tell you, of all people, but I did try to ask you to prom. I saw Jessie and just gave up. But at least you found someone who makes you happy. I'm trying to not get into relationships without putting distance from my previous."

I've been in a relationship with both David and Quentin. I don't want to lose either of them. I don't want to be distant when there is no reason to be. 

* * *

I thought about that for a second. Peter was always so amiable and never thought about anything too deeply if it wasn't related to his mission. He hasn't had one for years. I didn't know where I wanted to take the conversation so I continued to a different path.

"I do have a question though. In my world, we were all there. My sister, Fairfield, Morel, even Ace. Could you explain why they aren't here now?" 

He couldn't explain it. 

"I'm not sure. It isn't Memorial High. So I don't have an answer" he responded. 

I thought about it. I remembered the world I came from and the one I followed Peter to...There was no difference except the place and overall story. Then something comes to me. 

"I think I might know why. You already know I like to observe people--"

"Yeah, in a creepy and stalkerish way" Peter laughed. 

I roll my eyes. That wasn't entirely me but I see what he means. I didn't really know how he felt for me to be always watching him.

"My hypothesis is just based on my observation. It's actually related to your appearance. I noticed that you changed your jacket. After all those years, a sweater that meant so much to you, a reminder of a best friend, someone who knew you for the real you, you parted with it. You let go of Jake. You had to move on because you knew it would lead to heartache. How did it make you feel when you made up after the third game?" 

I don't really expect him to get deep with me as he never really did. He was still very secretive. By the way he's looking around, he is trying to forget I am the same person he used to date. I think Peter just rather think of me as someone who didn't know him until this world.

* * *

I subconsciously unzip my jacket (from the position I've always had it) all the way down, to where David had his and frowned.

"I've learned some things as I was traveling through worlds. When I confessed to Michael about murdering Evan, I had said I was married to Bryan. That's not entirely true. The Bryan and Peter you saw in all those videos....they were the ones who wrote this story. The Author is just them in this world. I'm not saying The Author is the two of them but that's the idea. My point is, I didn't know that when I "saved" him over Jake. We were all resurrected by Bryan after all. I needed to be forgiven and get my friendship back because of my need to be with a version of Bryan. It's funny because I can't find anyone here who is a version. On the topic of him, I never knew Bryan and I think it's for the best."

I always feel bad when I go on these rants, especially to someone like David King. He is impatient and can get reckless and I'm not helping with that.

Another thing is, I could never let go of Jake Park.

* * *

I've gotten used to this type of thing and I think Peter is such an interesting person, I'll listen to anything he says. I've changed from a creepy bully to a kinder person who, still looks intimidating. 

"I see. You've let go because you can't be held back from life for seeing a specific person you never really knew. I've noticed Jake isn't in this world. You're also wearing my watch."

He tried to take it off.

I had gotten a new watch ever since the one I had, mysteriously disappeared. I may have given it to him or he stole it. I don't remember a lot since my own death confused me. 

"Oh keep it. I have this one anyways," I held up my wrist, "You never parted with Fairfield's watch. It was broken and depressing. It represented your mission and how you wouldn't let anything get in the way of you and that boy. It was like you, broken and depressed because of everything you were asked to do. I'm basing this on what you've told me as I, and the David from the world you know, have different memories from our time at school. He's not here either. You've let go of him too."

* * *

My hands get sweaty and it usually happens when I'm with David. He's learned a lot about me and is telling me things I never realized about myself. All of what he's saying is true. 

"I also can't let him be the reason I can't bond with others."

I'm referring to both Dwight Fairfield and David. I wanted to protect Dwight, as that was the mission given to be by The Author, and that mission affected the relationships and friendships I had. 

* * *

"Bond...like your tattoo..."

He's never showed me all of them. I only know of the Bond one. He has a bigger one in the center of his back but he's never shown me. Peter always found a way to cover it in any situation.

Bond was something associated with Fairfield. 

"You don't have the jacket Jake gave you and the watch you "borrowed" from Fairfield. Neither of them are here. You're wearing my watch and the necklace Smith gave you. We're both here. The reason we are here is because you haven't let go...."

I trail off because that means he still cares about me, despite killing me.

* * *

He's figuring it out, isn't he? 

"To make it easier for you, Meg is still here because I see a friend in her. We may have parted long ago but he had such a big impact on my life. Well, me and Meg were never best friends like me and Jake or Dwight or Quentin, we're still good friends and I still care about her."

Meg Thomas was part of my friend group back at Memorial High School.

I wipe the sweat off of my hands onto my shirt. 

"You're still here because…" I sigh, "Because I still care about you. I really shouldn't but here I am realizing I still care about David fucking King."

I hate that I'm admitting it but it's a relief to finally say it again.

* * *

I didn't expect this from Peter. Is it possible for us to get back together. I need to test it…

"Listen..." 

I move closer to him, trying not hint at what I'm doing 

I whisper, "I'm glad you still care."

* * *

I'm shocked at his sudden change but, I like it. 

"Well, maybe it's because I like your bitchy attitude sometimes"

I didn't notice my shift in volume. I'm calm. 

* * *

I place my thumb on his chin and look at him. I brush his hair out of his face, as it always was when he's nervous, and kiss him. It's not aggressive or forceful but passionate and sweet. 

* * *

I kiss back, even with the people remaining in the cafeteria watching. Quentin is too. He smiles but I didn't notice. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I know Quentin still loved me. He said it himself. So how does he feel seeing the person who tried to kill him, kissing me?

* * *

As we were in a public place, and at school, I could go as far as I want to and had to restrain myself from getting too physical. I'm not positive but, I'm pretty sure Peter is asexual. I respect that. Maybe he told me but my memories from before are foggy. 

Whatever reason that he came to identify this way, I won't ask about. From the little things he's said, something really traumatized him. 

* * *

I pull away from David and smile.

"I…" I tried to say the three words but still terrified to do it, "what about prom?"

Well, it wasn't the ideal way to ask him but it'll do.

* * *

"Prom is the least of my worries right now. I have to look after you. The bell is going to ring soon. We can go to my house." 

My mother wasn't home as she had meetings about nurse things after school almost every day. That gave me time to spend time with Peter and probably apologize for everything I had done. 

_I tried to murder Smith and Fairfield out of jealousy._

I was an idiot

* * *

Every new world, every new school, there is always a different house. Mine is still on Evergreen Street just....different. I try not to go to the Smithson house because of past memories. Nea, David's sister, remained in a different world and Andrew, his father, was dead. So, that left David and Sally Smithson with the house. 

I have mental issues. I always had. Sally has always been my nurse, therapist, whatever you'd like to call it. 

I remember we talked earlier this year about her house. She's one of the only people who can remember everything and can travel to both this town and the town of Benedict Baker. There is a realm called the Crotus Prenn Asylum where she works when she's not at the school. 

But anyways, she told me that since Nea wasn't here, her room in the Smithson house had locked itself. There was no way in.

* * *

"Hey," I start, "I'm sorry"

"I know" Peter replies without hesitation.

Together, we walked out of the lunchroom when the bell rang and I thought about how glad I was that the day was over.

**Author's Note:**

> There was more to this role play but we decided to not include it because it wasn't part of the story we wanted to tell.  
> We're considering making this a mini series where the other part is included but that is if you'd like to see it.


End file.
